To protect passengers from an impact load applied from the side of automobile, a passive safety device has been proposed in which an airbag is foldedly stored in an interior trim panel in the range from a front pillar to a roof side, and the airbag is deployed when the impact load is detected (refer to JP10-138861A1 and JP11-263184A1). Such a passive safety device (curtain airbag, roof-side airbag) has a construction such that the airbag is deployed to the inside of a door glass by pushing the end edge portions of a pillar garnish and a roof lining, which extend along a door opening, open at the time of deployment. Also, the pillar garnish and the roof lining are attached to a vehicle body at a position on the opposite side to the door opening with respect to the airbag. Therefore, in a portion in which a plurality of parts are joined to each other, such as a joint portion of the end portions of the roof lining and the pillar garnish, the end edge portion of the pillar garnish, which extends along the door opening, cannot be fixed sufficiently firmly, and therefore it is difficult to obtain a good appearance.
Further, in a vehicle construction in which the front pillar has a triangularly shaped window as described in JP11-263184A1, pillar garnish division portions arranged so as to surround the window are fixed within a pillar garnish body portion located on the front side in the vehicle front and rear direction, so that a fixing portion may exert an influence at the time of airbag deployment. Also, above the pillar garnish division portion, the end edge portion of the pillar garnish body portion, which extends along the door opening, is wider by the thickness of the pillar garnish division portion, which may also exert an influence on the deployment of the airbag.